The Five Marauders
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: On Hiatus! There was a fifth Marauder. They never talk about her, because she died. But she was there, and she played an important role. Here is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: James Potter

Cia turned over into her pillow, groaning, angry at her alarm for the inconvenient time it had woke her up. Then her hand fumbled on the nightdresser, trying to find the source of the beeping. It was frutal. She would have to get up. Yet another groan escaped her lips. She sat up, throwing the covers off her legs, and slammed her hand on the off button. Sweet relief. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Her eyes. Dark blue, then blue, flecked with green, then hazel.

She blinked, and dragged herself out of bed. Then she started.

TODAY WAS AUGUST 29!

She jumped and ran to her closet. She grabbed some jeans and a green top, slid them on, and ran out of her room, bare feet hitting the cold wood. In the bathroom, she dragged a hairbrush through her blonde-brown hair, pulled it into a ponytail. Grinning at herself in the mirror, she ran out of there and slid down the banister to breakfast.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Cia stepped into the floo, her cloak draping around her legs.

She closed her eyes, and dropped the floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!"

There was a whirl, and then Cia tumbled out of the fireplace in a shop. She lay there and laughed, happy to be at Diagon Alley at last.

A boy heard her and walked over. She blushed as he pulled her up by her hand. She dusted herself off, then looked at the boy. He had dark, ruffled hair and brown eyes contained behind circular glasses. She smiled at him, and he grinned back at her.

"Hi. I'm Cia Brown."

"Hey. I'm James Potter."

"Nice to meet you James. And, do you know where (she blushed) Madame Malkin's is? I'm-muggleborn, you see."

He didn't comment, but told her the way.

"Seeya 'round, Brown." And he walked off.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Cia's mother and father came out of the floo seconds later, and she glanced at James once more before walking determinedly out of the shop.

When Cia entered the shop, she smiled at the scent of fabric. It reminded her of home, and one of her favorite hobbies.

Madame Malkin walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Madame Malkin. You are here for robes, I presume?"

"Yes Madame" said Cia, and Madame Malkin looked at her queerly, but did not say anything.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Butterflies were jumping in Cia's stomach as they walked into the last shop. Ollivander's.

She took a deep breath, but there was still that feeling in her stomach.

_What if they reject me? What if I can't be a witch?_

As she walked up to the counter, she felt a sudden rush of confidence. She watched as her parents waved at her and left. Then she watched as Ollivander came around the corner.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! For now I post a new chap every six reviews…so …REVIEW! And the next chap will be looooooooooooooong. Promise.**


	2. A Special Wand

_Last time on The Five Marauders: Muggleborn Cia Brown runs into James Potter, goes to Madame Malkin's, and is now in Ollivander's shop, watching him come to meet her._

Chapter 2: A Special Wand

His hair was streaked with grey and white, but the young brown underneath revealed that he was not quite yet so old that he could not still be competent.

He was a great wizard; Cia could tell from his wise eyes, and even being around him, she could feel the raw energy enveloping him. It was as if he had dunked himself in ENERGY.

He walked up to her, and gave her an interesting smile. Something in his eyes looked…a tad… confused, and maybe a trace scared.

_Scared of me?_ Cia wondered. _I'm nothing interesting. I'm a muggleborn._

But soon after that thought she dismissed the notion entirely, not wanting to be suspicious of the owner of the most important shop in Diagon Alley.

He greeted her. "Hello, miss…?"

"Clara, Clara Brown. I prefer Cia, though."

"I see, Clara. You are here for a wand, I presume?" He had entirely dismissed her request, and that annoyed Cia.

_Well, I'm not here for a horse!_

He nodded at her, as if reading her thoughts (which she would not put past him), and whipped out a measuring tape, which started measuring her, whipping around her slim body.

_Why do they need to know the diameter of my elbow?_

However, the display of magic fascinated her, and she allowed her eyes to observe the spectacle that was currently measuring the circumference of her wrist.

When it had finished, it fell to the floor, and rolled itself into a tight spiral with a snap.

She looked up again, and saw Ollivander stumbling towards his desk with an enormous pile of boxes in his arms. They looked to be too much for the man, because he was dropping a trail of boxes in his wake.

He put them down, rather, dropped them down, on a semi-clear section of his messy desk. Then he strode off behind the shelves in the back of his cluttered shop again. Cia huffed, and pulled up one of the dusty, mothbitten chairs behind her. She sank into its cobwebby midst and let out a deep breath she didn't know that she was holding.

Normally, Cia would be on the opposite side of the shop from this disgusting "chair", if you could call it that, but Cia's mind was so full from what had happened so far today. She had never seen this much magic in her life. The magic seemed to be in the air of the whole place, the sustenance the wizards and witches breathed in, pumping magic into their hearts, to their blood. The whole vicinity was wrapped in the enfolding blanket of magic, but it was warm, comfortable, nice, not suffocating.

Ollivander came back around the corner, disturbing her thoughts. Cia saw that he was holding a long, ivory box with gold filigree around the edges. He looked very insecure and unsure about the item in question, and was shifting it restlessly from one hand to the other, having neither one hold it for long.

Something about the box, or perhaps what it contained, scared the man, that was for sure. Cia wondered what it could possibly be.

He set it down behind and as far away as he could from the pile he had brought in earlier, and then looked up, looking slightly surprised to see a person there. Whatever was on his mind was certainly disturbing him greatly. Or maybe his old age was catching up to him. Cia snorted. Ollivander looked scared. Again. Scared…of her snort? Cia wondered, laughing internally.

He watched her carefully as he handed her the top box on the pile.

"Elm wood, ten inches, core: unicorn hair, springy"

She opened the box cautiously to see a beautiful, polished wand. She lifted it out of the box. Intuitively, she waved it.

The window behind her shattered, spraying shards of glass into the shop and onto the street. Cia had to admit that she was pleased to hear several screams.

_Sadist, _her conscience told her. She laughed at it.

Ollivander seemed dazed for a minute, then snatched another wand from the stack, and grabbed the one she was holding, which apparently wasn't gonna be the one.

He shoved the box towards her. She accepted it and opened it.

Cia took it out. It was greenish, a very ugly color for a wand in her opinion.

"Oak, fourteen inches, core: Dragon heartstring, stiff" she heard the nutter mutter.

Cia waved it. The shop started to tremble. Cia dropped the wand, and it exploded. The shaking stopped. But…wands weren't supposed to explode…she had thought.

Ollivander looked absolutely terrified, and now he was muttering incoherent words to himself.

Gracious, it must be her freaking the guy out.

Ollivander suddenly gave a scream of anger and frustration, and shoved the mass of boxes to the floor, leaving only the white one with the gold.

"No, she's too powerful. Come at last. Can't stop it all… have to, dangerous, monstrous, oh, why me, poor me…" He was shuddering and shivering and whispering to himself. Cia was very annoyed at him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, pull yourself together, Mr. Ollivander."

He looked up at her.

She was really sick of him looking at her like she was going to end all life as we know it.

"I'm just a muggleborn, Okay? I'm nothing special."

"B-but you are…" he trailed off, and then took a deep breath. With shaking fingers, he reached for the last box standing on his desk.

"This wand… I don't know"

_IS HE INCAPABLE OF COMPLETE SENTENCES_?! Cia thought angrily. _I JUST WANT A WAND! AND I'VE BEEN_ _HERE FOR WAAAAY TO LONG!_

He opened the box and handed her a flexible, white, smooth and shiny wand.

"Pine tree heart, thirteen inches, core: phoenix feather, flexible" Ollivander whispered, looking at the wand in admiration, horror, and apprehension.

She waved it, and a tingling, warm sensation spread up her arm and down to her feet. And then, the interior of Ollivander's shop began to shimmer and twinkle, turning a pale goldish color.

After a few seconds, the golden magic disappeared, but the interior of Ollivander's shop looked completely different. It looked brand new, and there was not a trace of dust to be seen.

Now people with allergies wouldn't die of asthma in here.

The shop had a fresh coat of paint on the walls, and the furniture was now in pristine condition. The pile of wands that had been shoved off the desk was gone, presumably put in their proper places.

Cia gripped the wand, pleased with her magic.

Ollivander, instead of looking pleased, looked horrified.

"GET OUT!" he bellowed, "OUT! NEVER COME BACK!" "Oh, this is my entire fault, my fault" he moaned.

"But, Mr. Ollivander, what about what I owe you…"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP! NOW!"

Cia ran out of the now most beautiful shop in Diagon Alley, wondering what she had ever done to deserve his wrath.

She ran away from the shop, wishing that Ollivander had treated her like a normal person with magic, not a twisted, terrifying beast.

**A/N: Voila! A very long chapter, in my opinion, though you may not agree…. **

**All of you reading this, and saying in your brains: "THIS IS AWESOME!" "This is good." "This could use some work, because of.." "This is horrible because…"**

**Then review. When I see a review my day has become sooooo much brighter. A few seconds for you, infinity of happiness to me.**

**So if ya can, help a poor girl like me to have a happy day.**

**And virtual hugs to: Wilhelm Wigworthy, Moony1972. Your support is very much appreciated! THANKS FOR BEING MY REVIEWERS!**

**I might not update for a bit, so don't freak out. K? K.**

**Pheonix**


	3. Remus Lupin

Chapter 3: Remus Lupin

Cia was running, also looking at her feet while she ran, watching the cobblestones turn into a blur of gray beneath her. And, as nature is so cruel and the chance of running into someone is so great when you are not looking where you are going, Cia ran into somebody. Alas, Cia fell over onto the person.

She looked at who she had run into. Well, a more accurate description would be fallen into. He looked more surprised than she did. Probably he hadn't been run into a bunch of times.

Now they were both on the ground, because as she had _fallen_ into him, they had both collapsed. Cia was blushing furiously. She scrambled off him. They stood up, and she took that time to look at his face. It was just as red as hers- but, his face was also covered with scars. Well, not _covered_. But the upper percentage of his face was marred with scratches that had long since healed but had left their marks.

The scars that stood out the most were four long ones that went from the upper right corner of his forehead to the lower left part of his chin. It looked like a wild animal had scratched him, hard. Cia didn't even want to imagine what that would've been like to feel, or how much his mum would've cried. Her mom would probably not be sobbing, but she definitely would have been shocked and devastated-not to mention worried.

The boy reddened even more at her gaze and looked down. Cia felt guilty for staring.

"Hi. What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Remus, Remus Lupin…"

"Hello, Remus. I'm Cia. Brown."

"Hi Cia."

Remus's voice was frail, as if a strong wind might blow it away.

Just then another voice interrupted as Cia was about to start a conversation.

"Oh, Remus, that's my parents. Bye."

Remus waved, but she was already around the corner.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Nine and Three Quarters. Platform- Bloody Hell!"  
A boy, whom Cia recognized as James Potter, ran by her, his cart shaking and rattling as its contents went on a joyride.  
Cia brightened, however, when she heard that he knew how to get to this entrance to this platform. Being a muggleborn, she had no idea where the platform was located, and her parents were supposedly already there, although Cia couldn't help but wonder how.  
She ran after him, her own cart making a sound not dissimiliar to his.  
Cia watched as he paused between the pillars of Platform 9 and 10, and glanced sideways both right and left.  
Then, to her intense amazement and wonder, he ran into the pillar of Platform 10. She squeezed her eyes shut as he 'collided' with the pillar. When she heard nothing, she laughed, her heart swelling with pure relief.  
_It didn't throw him out, so why me?_  
She stared at the seemingly solid tower of bricks ascending into the rafters, summoning her courage for what she was about to do. She had no real desire to run into Platform 10's barrier, because it would look extremely stupid if she failed, not to mention that it would be mortifying. She had always hated making a show of herself or attracting attention to herself outside of the circle of people that she knew fairly well.  
Se glanced at the clock, and her heart stopped.  
She had thirty seconds to board the Hogwarts Express, before it left without her.  
She ran towards the barrier, all fears forgotten in her race against time.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Cia felt the train jolt forwards and she grabbed the door to a compartment. Yes, she had made it (barely), but now she was having trouble getting herself situated for the train ride. She couldn't stand in the train's hallway until they got to Hogwarts, that was just not a good idea.  
She waited until the train was moving at a steady enough speed to walk, all the while clutching to the door of the compartment, and then started walking down the aisle, dragging her luggage behind her.  
It was slow going, and she felt unbalanced.  
She glanced into each compartment as she stumbled by. They all seemed to be occupied, and Cia did not want to sit by people who she barely knew-or most likely, didn't know at all.  
Cia walked all the faster as she saw a girl and a boy snogging. That was not something that she needed to see on her first day at Hogwarts.  
_You'll be seeing a lot of that sort of stuff, probably. Best get used to it._  
Cia shuddered at that thought. She didn't like watching people snogging or hugging eachother near her, it made her feel like she was intruding and she had no idea what to do with herself when these moments seemed to arise.  
Cia neared the end of the train. She looked quickly into one of the last compartments. It was Remus Lupin! She smiled in relief- at least it was somebody that she knew, if only slightly.  
She knocked on the door gently. Remus was deep in a book, and she didn't want to scare him. She had an odd tendency to scare people by making loud noises.  
Remus glanced up, and recognition flickered across his face. He carefully turned the book over to preserve his page, and stood up to open the door.  
"Do you need somewhere to sit?"  
"Yes, please, Remus. All the other compartments are full..."  
She entered and heaved her baggage above their heads, next to his. Then she sat down across from Lupin.  
He looked at her for a minute, as if deciding whether or not to say something, and then must have decided not to, as he flipped open his book and began to read again.  
She got a closer look at what he was reading, and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.  
"Year 2 Level, Remus? I thought you were only first year."  
Remus paled slightly but answered quickly.  
"M..my mom and dad didn't think I would come, so..so I studied myself and got ahead."  
Cia nodded, impressed. She hadn't even cracked her books open yet. Then she turned to the window, watching as the scenery outside was yanked by her line of vision in a colorful blur.

The Lupin and the Brown sat in silence for the next half an hour. The only sound that could be heard was a frequent rustle of paper as Remus turned the page. Cia sat absolutely silent. One might have thought that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open, but really she was just thinking. About magic. About how Minerva McGonagall had visited their house on her eleventh birthday with the news that she was a witch. And most importantly, how it was a real and not just a joke. That was amazing.  
The compartment door chose that moment to slide open, giving a small squeak. Cia and Remus both jumped slightly at the sudden sound, and spun to face it.  
In the doorway was yet again James Potter, but there was a different boy at his side, who looked elegant, handsome, and slightly nervous.  
James's face turned slightly red at the sight of both a boy and girl in a compartment.  
"We..weren't interrupting anything going on between you two, right?" he asked nervously. The elegant one snorted.  
Remus and Cia blushed.  
"No!" Cia squeaked, mortified, "we're only first years!"  
"Doesn't really mean anything.." muttered James. Then, "Can we sit here? We left our other compartment to find more adventure after Evans and Snivelly left."  
"Uh, I guess it's fine with me. Remus...?"  
Remus shrugged.  
James made a great show of bowing to Cia as he and the other boy came into the compartment.  
"Thank you a thousand times over, kind mademoiselle."

**A\N: This chapter is dedicated to Moony1972, who helped me with this chapter immensely and made my life easier...  
And a reply to a certain Guest from a few chapters ago: I have nothing against Hufflepuff. I value its qualities, but it is looked down upon, which, although it is sad, I drew up on.  
Review if you like the story!Review if you hate the story!**


End file.
